Wall systems or office panelling systems formed from a plurality of interconnected pre-fabricated and portable panels are well known. Such systems are being extensively used to subdivide office space in new buildings to define smaller work areas which are physically separated. Initially, systems of this type were introduced as an economical alternative for dividing large office space into smaller working units, however their popularity has increased due to the flexibility and the reduced cost in rearranging the office space at times of corporate restructuring. The emphasis has shifted from a low cost method of dividing office space to a method of dividing office space into workable units having a pleasant appearance and the capability of being easily varied from time to time.
Normally, the panels are connected by flexible hinges in order to maintain alignment of the panels and to further allow the panels to be angled relative to one another. This provides a great deal of flexibility with respect to the horizontal modularity of office panelling systems however, little attention has been directed to the need to provide an office panelling system which is modular in the vertical direction. In order to provide an office panelling system which is acceptable to corporations, the system must not only divide the space in a manner which allows flexibility but it should also provide electrical power in an easy and convenient fashion. It should also allow communication lines to be provided at various points in the system. Furthermore, the structure should be capable of receiving hanging equipment designed to simplify particular job functions. Due to the increased sophistication of the user, the office panelling system should now fulfill all the requirements of office automation and be compatible with equipment being used in office automation.
The following patents disclose various types of office panelling systems which generally use flexible hinges for reception within extruded endcaps of office panels. Canadian Pat. No. 1,024,324, Canadian Pat. No. 1,058,371, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,425,171; 3,592,289; 3,990,204; 4,060,294 and 4,133,153.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,153 discloses electrical raceways provided at the base of the panel to facilitate the transmission of electrical power through the office panels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,294 is a more sophisticated structure which has a particular logic system for the prewired panels and sockets are provided at the base of the panel for connecting various office equipment such as typewriters and printers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,204 is typical of patents which generally show the use of flexible hinges in combination with extruded endcaps which are applied to the panels. In addition to these patents which generally show the use of free standing office panels, there is another system marketed which is based on a beam supported generally at desk height with this beam being capable of supporting additional partitions above. This system provides a positive support surface above floor level to which partitions are added above between columns secured to the beam. Another example of a wall dividing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,287 which shows vertical modularity between columns which extend from the floor to the ceiling. As can be appreciated, it is not always desirable to have the columns extend from the floor to ceiling and the advantages of vertical modularity are not realized as the resulting product has poor visual appeal.
The structure of the present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art systems while still providing an office panelling system which is easily assembled, easily varied, and compatible with the requirements of office automation.